


Perfectly Executed

by refusetoshine



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Picard is jailed on a foreign planet under suspicious circumstances and is about to be executed. The Enterprise crew is racing against the clock to save their Captain from the corrupt government of Kableced IX.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a [prompt](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/190243421347/as-the-sound-of-the-church-bells-started-ringing#notes) I found over on Tumblr. I’m not directly taking the prompt word for word, but the premise is what inspired this.
> 
> The name of the planet came from a random generator at [Seventh Sanctum](https://www.seventhsanctum.com/).

Picard could hear the bells of the town church striking twelve. With each ring, he could feel his heart sink lower and lower into his chest. He knew that in a few minutes, he’d be taken from this “cell” (if you could even call it that) and thrown in front of an audience who was eager to see him die. 

He’d been certain that when news of his upcoming execution had reached the _Enterprise_ , his crew would’ve devised a way to save him from Kableced IX. Even when they’d stripped him of his uniform and communicator and had led him blindfolded to this underground holding cell, he’d had faith in his fellow officers’ ability to find him somehow. However, it seemed that this place was even too much of a challenge for the illustrious crew of the _Enterprise_.

He thought of his crewmates. He thought of Riker and wished he could be alive to see him take command of his own ship one day. He thought of Data and how for an android who was incapable of expressing emotions, he still managed to somehow make people feel anyway. His mind drifted to Deanna, the ship’s counselor, who had always been great at her job, but was also a great friend. He thought of Geordi, possibly the best Chief Engineer in Starfleet, and Worf, who was a top-notch security officer and a formidable Klingon warrior. 

His mind drifted to his redhaired beauty of a Chief Medical Officer. He’d known Beverly Crusher longer than any of the others, and he’d been in love with her longer than some of the others had been alive. Sitting in this cell, moments away from his impending death, he cursed himself for never telling her of his feelings. He had always let his guilt over Jack’s death get in the way, and now it appeared he would never get the chance to let her know.

Picard’s reverie was broken by the sounds of the footsteps growing closer and closer. He knew the guards were coming to take him to the execution area where a large crowd of Kablecedarians would be gathered.

He was out of time.

\--

When the Kablecedarian government had contacted the _Enterprise_ to inform them of their Captain’s detainment and impending execution, they had been less than impressed. 

“On what charges do you hold him?” Riker had demanded of the Kableced official.

“Your Captain was caught smuggling illegal goods onto our planet,” the official replied.

Riker frowned. Before Picard had left on his trip, he knew that he’d consulted Data on this very matter. Kableced IX had very strict laws on what could be brought onto the planets surface and so Data had read their entire book on the subject. He’d then advised the Captain.

“I find that hard to believe –“

“Believe it Commander Riker,” the official sneered, cutting off the Commander, “His execution is scheduled for two days time.”

The screen went blank as the Kableced official ended the call. Riker was fuming. He looked at Deanna to his left and he knew she had the same impression. The Kablecedarian government was hiding something and Captain Picard was in the middle of it. The acting Captain tapped his communicator. 

“All Bridge Crew to the conference room immediately.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riker gathers the team for a staff meeting. Beverly has an overwhelming sense of dread about the whole situation.

_”All Bridge Crew to the conference room immediately.”_

Beverly turned to her head nurse, Alyssa Ogawa, who was beside her. Ogawa gave her a quick nod and Beverly headed out of the Sickbay. They both had heard the distress in Riker’s voice and knew that something serious was going on. 

On the way to the turbo lift, Beverly’s head was swirling with ideas of what could possibly be going on. Being on the _Enterprise_ came with the understanding that anything and everything could happen at a moment’s notice. 

She got on the turbolift and made it to the conference room. As usual, she was the last one to arrive since she also had the furthest to go. When she arrived, she could see that everyone else was just as anxious as she was. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Riker stated in a serious tone, “We have a bit of a problem on our hands.”

Beverly could see that the Commander was tense, and her anxiety level rose. This was something big.

“Captain Picard, as you know, is on shore leave on Kableced IX.”

Beverly’s heart almost leapt out of her chest. The Captain had finally taken some leave on the insistence of the crew, mostly Beverly. He’d decided to travel to Kableced IX to explore some of their archaeological wonders. Thoughts of a severely injured Picard floated to her consciousness and she desperately tried to push them from her mind.

“I received word from a Kablecedarian official that he has been arrested.”

“On what grounds?” Beverly blurted out. She knew the Captain and knew that he always took caution in abiding by the laws of other planets. 

“I asked the same thing, Doctor,” Riker said with a smirk, “He is being charged with smuggling illegal goods.”

“That is highly unlikely Commander,” stated Data, “The Captain and I went over Kablecedarian laws regarding the importation of goods before his departure.”

“I’m aware of that, Mister Data,” Riker replied, “I think the official is covering something up and our Captain is the scapegoat.”

Beverly was trembling. This whole situation was terrifying and reeked of corruption. She had to agree with Riker’s assessment of the situation. Something was strange about this.

“Data?” inquired the Commander, “How long would it take us to get to Kableced IX from here at Warp 5?”

The android paused for a moment while he calculated the variables. Then came the small tic that Beverly had come to know meant that he had found the answer.

“Approximately 4.76 days, Sir.”

“Too slow. How about Warp 6?”  
Data paused again. 

“Approximately 2.45 days”

“Still too slow. Warp 8?”

Beverly watched as the android calculated again. Riker wanted to get there as soon as possible, which was understandable. However, the way he was saying “too slow” caused a sense of dread to come over her.

“At Warp 8, we would get to Kableced IX in approximately 1.52 days.”

Riker sighed.

“It’ll be close, but it’ll have to do. Everyone, dismissed for now.”

The crew got up and began to head back to their normal posts. Beverly could still feel the anxiety gnawing away at her mind. She felt a gentle touch on her arm. She looked up to see the concerned face of Deanna Troi. Being an empath, Deanna must have sensed her worried state.

“Deanna, what did Will mean by the speeds being too slow?” Beverly asked, not entirely sure if she wanted the answer or not.

“Kablecedarian laws are very strict,” Deanna began, “Unfortunately, our Captain is being charged with violating the strictest of them.”

“What is the sentence?”

“If we don’t get to him in two days, he’ll be executed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly is in turmoil over the news of the Captain's impending execution.

Beverly felt like the world was crashing around her. They’d been in some tight spots on the _Enterprise_ before regarding Jean-Luc and it never got easier. Every time he showed up in her Sick Bay, barely clinging to life, her heart ached. 

Deanna, sensing her friend’s turmoil, reached for her arm.

“Beverly,” she said comfortingly, “It’ll be okay. We are going to bring him back.”

Beverly looked at her friend with a small smile, but Deanna could see that tears were threatening to fall. She knew her friend had a close relationship with the Captain. They’d known each other long before their time on the _Enterprise_. 

“Let’s go to my office,” Deanna suggested.

Beverly shook her head.

“I really should be getting back to Sick Bay,” she replied.

Deanna resisted the urge to drag her friend to her office. Beverly was a stubborn woman and didn’t share her feelings easily. Pushing her would only lead to her shutting down further.

“Alright Beverly,” she conceded, “But if you want to talk, you know where I am.”

Beverly smiled and the two women parted ways.

\--

Alyssa could tell the minute that Beverly had come back that whatever the situation, it had affected her immensely. She had come in and shut herself in her office, typing furiously on the computer. Alyssa could see her growing frustration through the glass windows of the office. When she looked over to see her boss cradling her head in her hands, she went over.

“Doctor Crusher?”

Beverly looked up with red rimmed eyes. In all their years working together, Alyssa could count on one hand the times she’d seen her boss this upset, and every time, it had been a life or death situation involving someone she was close to.

“Beverly,” Alyssa said, deciding to address the Doctor as a friend and not her boss, “You should go home.”

“I can’t,” Beverly said frantically, “I have to figure out something. I have to –“

The words got caught in her throat and the tears started to fall again. Alyssa looked at her boss with compassion. Whatever had happened must be extremely distressing.

“Beverly, we’ve got things handled here,” she smiled, “Please, go home.”

Beverly sighed and conceded. She closed her computer down and walked out of the Sick Bay. 

\--

Beverly reached the turbolift and hoped it would close before someone else could get on. Thankfully, for her sake, it did. 

“Deck 8” she called out and the turbolift moved.

When it stopped finally, Beverly got off and began to walk down the corridor. She couldn’t help but stop when she reached the Captain’s quarters. She remembered the last time she’d been there, just before Picard had left on his shore leave.

The two had been sharing breakfast as per their usual routine. They’d talked about his vacation and his plans. 

“There’s quite a few archaeological wonders I’d like to see,” he’d expressed with a gleam in his eyes. Beverly knew how much he loved archaeology and she’d always found it endearing when he talked about it. She loved seeing his passion and enthusiasm.

When they’d met, she’d felt an instant attraction to the older, distinguished Captain. However, she was with Jack and she’d loved him too much to even entertain that. Still, there was something about Jean-Luc Picard that drew her in. 

During their past few years on the _Enterprise_ , Beverly had realized that she’d fallen in love with the man. There’d been a couple times where she’d tried to tell him but could never get the words out. Now, there was a good chance she’d never be able to tell him how she truly felt.

Beverly could feel the tears starting again and this time, she couldn’t stop it. She slumped to the ground in front of Picard’s door.

“It’s not fair,” she whispered through the sobs, “It’s just not fair.”

Beverly continued to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the dark eyes of Deanna Troi.

“Let’s talk.”


End file.
